12 People You Meet in Heaven
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Gibbs was in an ambush and was shot badly. Now he is in between worlds in Limbo. Who will he meet there? Will they convince him to go back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mike Franks**

Gibbs was floating all was quiet as he looks around he is on the beach where his friend Mike used to live.

"You got yourself into some trouble Probie", Mike says coming out of no were and sitting down next to Gibbs

"What's going on?" Gibbs asks

"What is the last thing you remember?" Mike asks

"We were in a shootout. I remember feeling pain then nothing", Gibbs replies, "Where am I?"

"You are stuck between two worlds at the moment Probie", Mike says

"I am not dead?" Gibbs asks

"Yet. You will have to make your mind up soon", Mike says

"What are you doing here Mike?" Gibbs asks

"To talk that's the first thing. Why were you so careless Gunny?" Mike asks

"I don't know I felt I had everything under control. But we walked into that ambush. I don't remember anything after I felt the pain of a bullet go through me", Gibbs replies

"How are Leyla and Amira?" Mike asks

"Good they are living in DC know", Gibbs replies

"You why I decided to take on Cobb?" Mike asks

"Why?" Gibbs asks

"I was dying of cancer I was riddled with it. I saw what you put on my coffin thanks", Mike says

"It was no trouble. Anything for a friend", Gibbs replies

"12 people are going to greet you like this. I am one of them. Then you chose weather to live or die. Now let me show you something", Mike says transforming the scene to they were at Gibb's house

Leyla was pacing the floor.

"She can't hear or see us. But we can watch her", Mike explains

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and McGee comes in looking grim.

"What has happened?" Leyla asks

"Gibbs has been shot multiple times. The doctors aren't sure whether he will live or die. You are his family we knew you would want to know", McGee says softly

Leyla's eyes well up and she begins to cry. Amira hearing her mother comes up to her.

"Is Uncle Gibbs hurt?" Amira asks innocently

"Yes baby. He might go to Heaven with Daddy and Grandpa", Leyla says hugging her daughter

Amira cries and buries her shoulder into Leyla's.

"Can we go to the hospital?" Leyla asks

"Yes he is at Bethesda. I will drive you", McGee says softly

"Thank you. I will just got and get a few thing", Leyla says quickly going

The scene changes and they were back in front of Mikes house.

"They are really worried about me", Gibbs says

"Of course they are. You're the only family they have left. They love you Gunny. I am sorry but my time is up. Good luck Gunny", Mike says shaking Gibbs hand

"Thank you Mike for everything you have done for me", Gibbs replies

"You are the best Agent I have even trained. And I don't think it is your time to go just yet. Goodbye Probie", Mike says disappearing into the mist that was now surrounding them

Gibbs felt like he was moving again. What next he would never expect…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:) Anyone want to guess who is next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Congratulations for those who guessed right. Enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Juliana Gibbs**

* * *

Gibbs looks around and he is in his childhood home.

"Leroy my baby", a woman says

Gibbs looks and sees his mother walking over to him.

"Mum", Gibbs says hugging her

She still smelled the same even after all these years. Like baking goods and it gave him comfort.

"Leroy my baby look what you have gotten yourself into", Juliana says pulling away and looking at him

"I'm fine Mum", Gibbs says

"No you're not if you are here. What happened to my baby?" Juliana asks

"He just grow up", Gibbs replies

"You married Shannon and had a beautiful baby girl. You were carefree then", Juliana reminds him

"That person is gone", Gibbs says

"He went off to war when I died", Juliana says

"That changes a person", Gibbs replies

"That it does. But you don't need to give up", Juliana says to her son

"I have had enough. I have been through too much. It is time no one is going to miss me", Gibbs says

"I can show you a person who is going to miss you", Juliana says taking his hand

They appear in front of Jackson Gibbs house. They see to Navy men walking up to the house.

"Can I help you?" Jackson asks opening the door

"I am sorry Mr Gibbs but you son has been shot. He is in critical condition. He may not make it. We are here to take you to him", the Agent says

Jackson looks at them in shock.

"What's wrong with him?" Gibbs asks

"He loves you Leroy. You are his son. Don't you think he will miss you if you die?" Juliana says, "You're the only family he has left"

"Doesn't mean he will miss me. When we have been apart for years. Only re-connecting a little while ago", Gibbs replies

"Look", Juliana says waving a hand to Jackson

"I'll be right there. I want to be with my boy if he dies. I have many regrets when it comes to him. I need to tell him that", Jackson says

"We will wait here sir", the Agent says

"What regrets does he have?" Gibbs asks

"What do you think?" Juliana says as they go back to the childhood home

"I don't know", Gibbs admits

"He blames himself for not being there when Shannon died and all those times after that. He loves you baby", Juliana says kissing his forehead

"Mum I am not a kid anymore I don't need you to make the decisions for me anymore", Gibbs says annoyed

"Yes you have grown up. But you can't give up. Think about all the people you will be leaving behind. 2 people you see as your daughters, a man you think of like a son, an old friend who will miss you dearly, a great friend, a goddaughter. Think about all that before you decide", Juliana says getting up

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asks

"Back to my place at Heaven. It is someone else's turn now. Remember I love you no matter what you decide. If you choice to join me or go home no matter what. I love you my Leroy", Juliana says kissing his forehead for the last time

"I love you too Mum", Gibbs says

As his mother walks away from him and disappears into the mist. He found the scene changing again. Who could be next?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

**Poll: Who will be next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Michelle Lee**

* * *

Gibbs found himself on a familiar bus.

"What are you doing Agent Gibbs?" Michelle Lee asks sitting next to him

"Dying. What does it look like?" Gibbs says not looking at her

"It looks like you feel guilty about my death. It was not your fault. I have should have come to you when they took my daughter. I should never have turned traitor. You can't blame yourself for that", Michelle says

"I can't", Gibbs says

"You had to shoot me to kill the guy who kidnapped my daughter. I told you too. Let it go. I know it hurts until you do. I should know", Michelle says, "For what it is worth I forgive you. You did what you had too. If you hadn't I would be in jail for the rest of my life. That is not a life"

"No its not", Gibbs agrees

"You did me a favour and I am very grateful. From here I get to see my daughter grow up. She will have a good life. Thank you for giving her my badge", Michelle says

"I knew she deserved it", Gibbs replies

"Just like I knew you were going to come back after your Hiatus in Mexico after your coma. The way Tony, McGee, Ziva, Abby, and Ducky talked about you. I knew you would be back. It is in your nature to. Don't give up on all you have now", Michelle says

"I have nothing now", Gibbs says

"Yes you do. You have a whole team, no family waiting for you back on earth. Let me show you one", Michelle says taking his hand

They land at the hospital. Abby was crying hysterically with Ziva comforting her but tears were escaping her eyes too.

"See Tony not there", Gibbs says

"Wait", Michelle says softly

Ducky comes in looking grim.

"How are they?" Ziva asks

"They?" Gibbs asks Michelle

"Yes didn't you think you were the only one that got hurt did you?" Michelle asks sadly

"Gibbs is in a coma. He got shot in the belly but the doctors think he will be ok", Ducky says

"What about Tony?" Ziva whisperers

Ducky sighs, "Tony was shot in the lung twice and in the knee. His field days are over if he survives the night. He is on a ventilator. All we can do now is pray"

"He was saving Gibbs. That's how he was shot", Ziva says

"It looks like he will pay with his life", Ducky says sadly

"I am going to sit with Gibbs. I hope he will wake up to help us. He is needed", Abby says crying getting up

The scene changers and they were back on the bus.

"You have a lot to think about. The next person will be right along. But think things through before you lose _Everything_", Michelle says disappearing

That's when the scene begins to change. He was still having doubts. Was Tony _really _dying too?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Eli David**

* * *

Gibbs finds himself sitting in a car Eli David next to him

"You shouldn't be here Agent Gibbs", Eli says from next to him

"You have no business telling me what to do", Gibbs says annoyed

"Yes I do. You are leaving a lot of people behind", Eli replies not fazed

"You left a daughter behind", Gibbs points out

"She is not my daughter. I lost her ages ago to you. You ARE her father", Eli says

"No I am not", Gibbs says in denial

"Then let me show you", Eli says as the scene changes and they were in a hospital room

Gibbs saw himself lying in a bed on a ventilator. Ziva was holding his hand.

"Please wake up. We need you. I need you. I can't lose you and Tony. Please come back to us dad. You're the father I never had. You took me in trained me loved me not like an trained assassin but as a person with feelings. You taught me about love. And I have come to realise I love you like a father and Tony. Tony is the love of my life. You got us together. YOU helped me when my father kept trying to get me. You bought me back to life. You and Tony. I am indented to you. Please come back. Please", Ziva says tears coming out her eyes she kisses him, "Get well Dad. I am going to see if I can see Tony if the nurses let me. Get well please"

The scene changes and they were in the car again.

"Do you see? My daughter was your daughter. Not me", Eli says

"You seem so calm about this", Gibbs observes

"I knew I lost her years ago. So it is not a surprise. Take good care of her Gibbs. Go back to your family. Don't make the same mistake I did. Go back", Eli says

"I still haven't decided", Gibbs replies

"Your choice will come. And make the right one. I am going. It was good to see you again Agent Gibbs", Eli says starting to disappear

"Can't say the same Eli", Gibb replies

Eli chuckles as he disappears.

Gibbs felt himself falling again and the scene changing. Who was going to be next…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and I'll update as soon as possible:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Jackie Vance**

* * *

Gibbs finds himself at Vance's house. Jackie Vance comes through the wall.

"What are you doing Agent Gibbs?" Jackie asks

"Being told what to do", Gibbs replies

"Your not being told what to do. We are trying to help you", Jackie says softly

"Why are you here?" Gibbs asks

"To show you, you are appreciated. Follow me", Jackie says taking his hand

The scene changers to they were in the Bull Pen at NCIS Headquarters.

"Attention everyone", Vance calls from the stairs

Everyone turns to him.

"Agent Gibbs and Agent DiNozzo have been serious injured and may not last the night. I want EVERYONE on this. I will get the FBI and CIA to help. Let's catch the bastards who did this too are own. I want them either dead or talking. Everyone get to work. I want them caught", Vance says, "I am going to the hospital. Anyone need me I am on my mobile"

"Give Gibbs and Tony we are routing for them", an Agent says

"I will", Vance promises leaving the office

The scene changers and they were back in the Vance home.

"So they appreciate me. Doesn't mean I should go back", Gibbs says

"Leon always said you were stubborn. Everyone is going to have a hard time changing your mind", Jackie says

"Why try?" Gibbs asks

"Because your worth it", Jackie says disappearing, "Tell Leon and the kids I love them"

Gibbs begins to fall again and the scene changes who was next?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
